


Random Thoughts ✌

by meli3636



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Don't Know How To Tag This, ✌️
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meli3636/pseuds/meli3636
Summary: This is going to be filled with random thoughts/rants about some of the shows that I watch.You can request a show to me if you want and I'll write what I think about it.





	1. Teen Wolf Part 1

My thoughts on teen wolf is that is an amazing show and I feel like it could've had more seasons and I wish it would have a spin off because it was amazing.

But I'm gonna be honest I hated that they broke up Stalia because it was a better ship than Stydia in my opinion because you understand why they were together and with Stydia it just showed Stiles chasing Lydia. Another reason is because I didn't really see anything that made Stiles and Lydia connect except for their intelligence, but with Malia, Stiles was able to connect because of the things they went through in Eichen House.

I'm a Sterek fan don't ask me why I don't know how I started liking them together but I did and I wish it would've happened but Stiles is straight(I think) and so it Derek(I think). Since I'm on the topic of things I don't understand Braeden and Derek I DON'T UNDERSTAND. They didn't know each other for long and they didn't give me a good reason why they should be together and I don't think I will ever understand so please if anyone has reasons as to why they got together and are a couple please give me a reason, but don't get mad if I don't like them being together still.

Something I wish would've happened on the show is show Peter and Malia interact with each other more because in the final season I saw them talking and it looked like they got along but I feel like I was cheated on how their relationship got to that point.

I feel like something that they show did amazing with was some of the kids and parents relationships like Stiles and Noah, Scott and Melissa, and Allison and Chris. Their relationship with the few scenes that I saw I was in love and was craving more.


	2. The Resident Part 1

Well one show I started watching was the resident and I tried watching it before like 2 years ago but I couldn't get past the first episode maybe I was too young I don't know but now that I'm older I tried again. This time I really liked it and I will try and still watch it more.

At this point I finished the first season and let me tell you Conrad Hawkins is really hot and he's on my mind. But I'm not gonna talk about that cause what's that point. But I will say I understand why I didn't watch it before but now I find it really interesting.

First of all I love Conrad and Nic and I hope their relationship goes really far cause I loved watching it progress throughout the season. I love how Conrad would be so different around her than with other people. I wished there were more scenes but I feel like what they had already was enough. I liked the build up that it had and how it didn't go right into them dating.

Second **HOW IS BELL STILL A DOCTOR** bruh I don't get how so many things could happen around him and no one notice. I loved how he would have soft spots sometimes but it wouldn't break what we already know about who he is and what his main goal is.

I loved the relationship with Bell and Lane Hunter. The reason as to why is because they both did bad things but they still had a chance together even if I hated both characters at least once or more throughout the whole season.

I'm going to be honest and say that Lane Hunter was a cool mastermind she was so calm and collected and had the potential to became a really huge master villain and I love that idea. I loved the song that they put when Lane was trying to cover her operation. But it broke me heart to see Bell so sad when Lane saw him.

Devon and Priya are so cute even though I know that he breaks her heart later cause I saw different clips and I was so disappointed but I mean maybe something better is going to happen to the characters. I hope so.

Two of the characters in that show that aren't part of the main cast in season 1 that when I saw I was really happy for was Warren Christie as Jude Silva because I remember him from The village **(should I talk about this show cause I watched it already)**. The other person is Tasie Lawrence as Priya Nair because she was on House of Anubis because I watch the first 2 seasons of it but didn't watch more because Nina wasn't on it but I might go back and see it who knows maybe I will see it with fresh eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope that you like my thoughts and it you please comment and tell me your thoughts.


	3. Supernatural Part 1

This is my all time favorite show. I love the relationships that the show has and how it builds them. My favorite character on the show is Dean Winchester he is on my mind all the time he has been my wallpaper for the past 4 years and I wouldn't change anything about him. But I would give him some advice because no character is perfect.

First thing I wanna say is that my opinions might be bad so bear with me. 

Now to the show I was surprised when I saw who the main villain was in the newest season the 15th. I don't think anyone really expected Chuck/God to be the main villain since he is supposed to be good because he has helped them in the past. For example when he helped Sam and Dean defeat Amara and helped save the world. That's why I don't understand how he could do something so bad as to try and make them turn on each other and kill themselves.

But I love how the writers us the Greek gods to show why no one really noticed that things happening were his fault. 

I'm gonna say though I was so thankful when Mary died I know that her and Dean were close but she did really bad things not really caring about the boy's feelings. For example when she joined the British Men of Letters after what they did to Sam and Dean like they hurt your boys and you still going to join them no ma'am. Another thing is that she expects them to understand her when she isn't willing to understand them like Sam never met his mother officially so he had a good image of her thanks to Dean, but when she comes back she doesn't make as much of an effort to connect with him. She also is really mean when she tells Dean I am a mom and you are not a child. 

I GOT SO MAD.

Since he said I never was it just got me mad because she didn't think about how her doing what she did would affect them but it did. I get why Dean forgave her in her mind thing scene but I still resent her for it. I don't know if anyone agrees but I would love to know if you do.

Bobby Singer was amazing in this show but it was devastating when he died man he left a hole in my heart and many more people and that's the one thing everyone should think. I loved how he took care of Dean and how he gave Sam and Dean a decent childhood because he tried to treat them as kids when they were together. 

John Winchester I don't think he was a bad or good father I'm still trying to figure that out with my self because he had good moments and bad moments but in some you understood why he did it. His main thing was getting revenge on the monster that took the "love of his life" away. But it doesn't answer why he cared more Adam than he did about Sam and Dean. Maybe because they reminded him of Mary who knows. But at least in some parts you can tell that he loves them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Something I'm thinking of doing is talking about individual episodes and talk about it but I don't know comment if you think I should. Well Byeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's all, so I hope you liked some of my thoughts.


End file.
